Forget Me Not
by PnayBabyGurl
Summary: What do you do when the one you love doesn't remember you? It's senior year and Logan shows up at PCA with a new girlfriend. Strange thing is, he and Quinn never broke up. To make matters worse, he has no memory of ever dating her to begin with. HIATUS.
1. Prologue

Hi everyone I'm back! Finally, after much editing and writing, I finally finished this. Yes, I know this is shorter than my one-shots but I didn't want to make it too long since it's only the prologue. I don't know if this plot has been used before but hopefully it has enough originality to keep you guys interested and guessing. This is my first attempt at a multi-chaptered story so go easy on me! I'm still looking for a beta-reader so I apologize for any mistakes that I'm sure are here. I tried to edit it to the best of my abilities but it's quite difficult for me to catch my own mistakes. Without further adieu, here's "Forget Me Not."

* * *

**Genre**: Drama/Romance/Mystery  
**Ships**: Mainly Quogan mixed in with some Choey and minor Vola and Misa.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Zoey 101 or anything related to it. The show and its characters belong to Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. The only thing I DO own is this story, the plot, and any characters I make up along the way (i.e. Rachel Sinclair).  
**Summary**: The gang's back at PCA for senior year. Everything seems to be normal: the girls still live in room 101, Lola is still dating Vince, Lisa is still Michael's 'Lil Lisa', and Chase is still as clumsy and as in love with Zoey as he was last year. Everything's how it was last year... except when Logan shows up with a new girlfriend. Everyone at PCA is shocked; especially Quinn who is left confused and hurt. How can Logan have a new girlfriend when he never broke up with her? To make matters worse, he has no memory of ever dating her in the first place. An old friend returns, a secret plot is revealed, and the gang discovers the real reason why Logan has no memory of dating Quinn. This is going to be one hectic senior year.

* * *

**Prologue**

_-Quogan is love-_

"Mmhm…yeah," the living room filled with applause as Lisa finished the note, ending the song beautifully. She was accustomed to singing in front of many people but couldn't help the small tint of red that made its way to her cheeks. No matter how many times they complimented her singing, she couldn't help but blush cutely and smile humbly in return. These people _were_ Michael's family and close relatives after all. Once the noise died down, everyone turned their attention back to the screen, awaiting Lisa's score. The number ninety eight flashed on the screen along with the words 'what an excellent singer!' below it and the crowd erupted into another round of applause.

"That's my Lil Lisa!" Michael draped an arm around her petite form, a proud smile on his face, and pulled her into a warm hug. "That was drippin'! Even though you didn't beat my high score of ninety nine, I still loved it. Thanks."

Rolling her eyes, Lisa wrapped her arms around his torso and returned the hug. Since it was his birthday, she'd let that comment go. Just this once.

"Okay, who's next?" Michael spoke through the wireless microphone as his eyes surveyed the room, looking for someone who hadn't sung yet. His parents, grandparents, closest uncles and aunts, closest friends, and even some of his older cousins, all of them were sitting before him. This was probably _the_ biggest, and _the_ best, birthday party celebration he ever had. Seeing movement in the corner of his eye, he turned and saw Lola stand up from her seat on Vince's lap. Lola, being one of the first of his friends to arrive, already sang a song for him but a certain football playing boyfriend of hers still had yet to. Michael's lips twisted into a devilish smirk – one very similar to that of Logan Reese – as he locked eyes with Vince. "Vince…" he said in a sing-song voice, "you're up my man!"

Out of their group, Vince was the only guy who had been able to attend his party. Chase was still blissfully soaking up the sun with Zoey in Hawaii and Logan was… well, Michael wasn't sure. He had been trying to contact him ever since last week but no answer. He even tried mailing him an invitation and sending him an e-mail but he never replied to either. What happened to him? 'Knowing Logan, he probably got grounded for buying a new yacht or something.'

Vince gulped as he heard Michael call out his name, his eyes growing wide. Oh no. He frantically looked around behind him, clinging onto the small hope that there was another guy named Vince at the party, who just happened to be sitting in the same area he was in. That was possible; there were many people at this party… No such luck. Apparently, he was the only Vince and the only one sitting against the wall on that side of the backyard. Darn it. Why had Lola insisted in sitting away from the crowd?

Vince gave no indication that he was planning to get up anytime soon. "Vince, c'mon! Don't be a baby, Mr. Star-Quarterback!" Michael said with a laugh, seeing Vince shake his head with a nervous smile. He had never seen Vince look so uneasy before. It was quite amusing. He was PCA's star quarterback! He could endure bone crushing tackles from guys twice his size yet he couldn't handle singing one karaoke song for a friend? Well, Michael would fix that. Releasing Lisa, Michael jumped off the makeshift stage that they had built the night before, and began to make his way over to his team captain.

"No, Michael, I-I don't – I really can't-" Vince tried to protest, but Michael wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. It was his birthday after all. Today, whoever he wanted to sing for him would sing for him! The crowd cheered, trying to ease the teen's anxiety and show him that karaoke was not as bad as it seemed.

"See! They want to hear you sing!" Michael said, encouragingly patting Vince's back.

"Uh, that's very kind of you all but seriously, I can't-"

"No excuses, man! It's my birthday and everyone here has to sing a song for me!" Michael replied, happily pulling Vince to his feet and dragging him, against his will, over to the stage.

'If I had known about that requirement beforehand,' Vince thought ruefully, 'I would have just dropped Lola and Quinn off.' Speaking of Lola, where was she when you needed her? The only thing she said before she left his side was that she would be back. Where had she gone off to-?

Wait a minute… that was it!

"Lola!" Vince exclaimed all of a sudden, causing Michael to stop in his tracks and loosen his hold on him. Whether Lola heard her boyfriend's cry or not was unknown, but Quinn – who had been standing in the corner a moment ago – did but chose to completely ignore it, too busy trying to listen to the voice on her cell phone.

"_I'm sorry, but the number you are trying to reach has been-_"

"Ugh, I know, I know!" Quinn growled in frustration, flipping her phone closed for the fifth time that day. For the past hour she had been trying to call Logan but was always answered with the same automated response. The first three times she called his voicemail picked up but after the fourth call, all she kept getting was that annoying message telling her that the number she was trying to dial was no longer in service. What was going on? They hadn't spoken for over a week and Quinn was starting to feel concerned. Ever since summer break started two months ago, Logan had called and sent text messages practically everyday but ever since last week it all had stopped. For the first couple days, Quinn didn't worry much about it but when the fourth day rolled by, anxiety began to seep into her heart.

"Logan," Quinn whispered to herself, staring at his smiling face in her cell phone with worry, "where are you?"

.

_Beep_…_ beep_…_ beep_…_ beep_…

Once the darkness in his mind began to dissipate, clear steady beeps were the first sounds he could make out in that deafly silent room. Slowly he began to stir, trying to sit up, but abruptly stopped his movements once a sharp pain shot up through his body. With eyes still shut tightly, he grimaced in pain then furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, wondering why his body was aching in the first place. Had be gotten hurt before blacking out? He couldn't remember anything of the sort happening. With a slight groan, brown eyes fluttered open to a blurred white scene. It wasn't long until the blank white sheets of the bed and the pale blue drapes that hung next to a small metal cart started to become clearer.

'Where am I?' he wondered, trying to clear his head of the fog that had settled in.

The room wasn't any place he recognized but judging from the pale whiteness of the walls and bed sheets; the small beeping machine on the right side of the bed; the small television hanging on the ceiling a few feet away from him; the many bandages wrapped around his frame; and the needle from the I.V. fluid inserted in his arm, he was certain that he was in a hospital. A small feeling of panic began to settle into the pit of his stomach and grow along with that realization. He may have not known why he was there and how he got there to begin with, but he knew for sure that he wasn't fond of hospitals at all.

Unable to turn his head any further than a few inches due to the bandages around his head and the neck brace, the young teen glanced over to the bedside cabinet on the left side of his bed. It was piled with flower vases and get well cards, all the way from the floor to the top. He began to relax a little. At least people knew he was in there and were concerned for him. Now that he was somewhat familiar with his surroundings, he decided it was time to examine himself and how badly injured he really was. Mindful of the I.V. needle inserted in the junction of his right arm, he carefully attempted to sit upright but stopped once he heard the door open.

A man dressed in a blue collared shirt and slacks stepped into the room, quietly shut the door behind him, and turned to meet similar but youthful brown eyes. The initial solemn expression the man wore immediately changed at the sight before him, his eyes brightening up instantly and a small smile on his cleanly shaved face.

"Logan," he said with relief as he rushed over to the bed. He had to hold himself back from hugging the boy on the spot; he was still healing after all. Instead, he reached over and held Logan's uninjured hand firmly in his. His mouth remained agape, filled with so many jumbled words, unable to decide what to say next. It wasn't like him, a prominent television and movie producer, to be speechless. Then again, who could blame him? He was just so happy that is only son was alive.

Logan looked up at the strange man as he released his hand to pull a chair over to the bed, confusion filling his eyes. Did he know this man? From the looks of it, he certainly knew him but the question was: how? Logan shut his eyes for a moment, trying to remember anything that could help him figure out who this man was. Everything was still a blur but even so – Logan couldn't explain it – he felt some sort of connection to him. It was like he knew this man his entire life.

"I'm glad you're finally awake," Malcolm Reese said after taking a moment to recollect his thoughts. "You had me worried there."

"Who-" Logan began, his voice coming out hoarse from not using it in a while. Before he could even ask, Malcolm had already poured him a glass of water and held it before him. Logan took it and drank greedily. He hadn't even noticed how thirsty he was until the refreshing coolness of the liquid touched his lips. Once he finished he tried speaking again, this time coming out more clearly.

"Who are you?"

The relieved smile on Malcolm's face immediately disappeared, eyes widening from disbelief, heart skipping a beat. It took his brain a moment to get over the initial shock and process what his son just asked him.

"You…" he gulped, throat suddenly dry, head beginning to spin a little. "Logan, you… don't remember me?"

Logan shook his head.

.

"Quinn?" Lola's voice echoed inside the bathroom as she turned on the lights and scanned the room. No sign of Quinn. She sighed, beginning to feel frustrated as she switched off the lights. Everyone was gathering in the living room to watch Michael blow out his candles and cut the cake but Quinn was nowhere to be found. She couldn't have left, could she? No, that was impossible. Vince drove both of them over there and he was still inside the house. 'Hm… not unless she knows how to hotwire a car…' Lola paused at the thought. 'No, that's ridiculous,' she scoffed and shook her head at her wild imagination. Quinn wouldn't do that, even if she _knew_ how to do it. Which, Lola was sure, she knew how to.

"Ugh, where did she-"

Just as she was about to make her way back into the living room, her peripheral vision caught sight of a figure sitting outside. Aha! Lola could almost hit herself. Why didn't she think about checking the front of the house? Shaking her head, Lola strode over to the brunette sitting on the front steps of the Barret residence, wondering why she secluded herself away from the party.

"Hey, I've been looking everywhere for you," Lola said with a smile, sitting down on the same step as her best friend, drawing her knees to her chest.

Quinn didn't budge or make a sound. Usually when Quinn became like this, which was a rare occasion, Lola and Zoey knew that it was best to leave her alone until she was ready to talk to them. She would isolate herself in the library, the chemistry lab, or even the beach, just to think things through then would come and talk to them afterwards when she felt better. This time, however, was different. Lola didn't even have to ask; she already had an idea of how her best friend felt right now.

Noticing the cell phone in Quinn's hands, the smile on her face almost instantly fell to a sad grin. "Did he answer?"

Eyes still glued to the floor, Quinn silently shook her head in the negative. She really wanted to try calling again; maybe she just dialed the wrong number? Maybe she needed to get her eyes checked; she could have misread the key pad and pressed '9' instead of '6'? Maybe her phone, for some strange reason, accidentally changed his number and automatically saved it without her knowing? No matter how absurd these ideas were, Quinn really wanted one of them to be the reason why she couldn't reach Logan, the reason why his number was no longer in service. He wouldn't have changed his number without telling her… would he?

'No, he wouldn't do that,' she mentally berated herself. How could she even think such things? There was no reason for him to do that to her. He would have told her if he was planning to change his number.

Lola couldn't stand seeing Quinn like this; it just didn't suit her quirky but loveable personality. Scooting a little bit closer, she placed a comforting hand on her distraught friend's shoulder.

"Quinn, don't worry too much about it," she spoke softly, trying her best to comfort her friend. Even though she couldn't stand Logan and still found their relationship strange, Lola knew that he made Quinn happy. As long as Quinn was happy, she was happy. "You know how much of an idiot Logan is," at this Quinn sent her a slight glare, but Lola chose to ignore it. "He probably got in trouble with his dad again for buying an island or something without his permission and he couldn't tell you about it before his cell phone was taken away," Lola said with a chuckle, only half joking. Hey, it wasn't completely impossible, knowing how Logan was with his father's money. Her smile grew even more when she heard Quinn let out a small laugh.

For the first time ever since their conversation began, Quinn met Lola's eyes, a small grateful smile on her face. "Thanks for trying to cheer me up, Lola." But as she fiddled with her cell phone in her hands, Quinn's smile dropped slightly, unable to shake the uneasy feeling in her stomach. "But I still can't shake the feeling that something's not right."

Lola gave her a sympathetic smile. She may have never been in this kind of situation but if she imagined being in Quinn's place, she figured that she probably would be acting the same way.

"Just relax okay? I'm sure Logan is doing fine," she said reassuringly. "He's probably going nuts not being able to talk to you," Quinn couldn't help the laugh the escaped her mouth at this, "but I'm sure he's doing fine none the less."

Both girls smiled at each other before sharing a warm hug. Even though Quinn knew that all her feelings of apprehension wouldn't permanently disappear until she spoke to Logan herself and made sure that he truly was okay, (after zapping him a few times with her zap watch for making her worry about him in the first place) she was glad that she had Lola there to keep her sane.

"Now," Lola began, once they parted, "why don't we go inside so Michael can finally cut the cake, hm? I heard its double chocolate fudge!"

Quinn laughed softly at her friend's excitement, standing up with her as Lola offered her a hand to help her up.

"You and your chocolate addiction."

Lola was all smiles as she replied cheerfully, "but you know you love me anyway!"

Once Quinn tucked her cell phone away into her jeans, she linked arms with Lola and both girls made their way inside, back into the festivities.

.

She really hoped this worked.

Running her hands through her silky straight brown hair one more time, she waited anxiously for the ding of the elevator to sound. It didn't take very long. Her metallic purse swung underneath her arm as she quickly stepped out of the elevator and around the corner, taking long confident steps with her head held high. She had expected the hallways to be filled with noises of doctors and nurses, busily attending to patient after patient, but the only sounds she could hear were indistinct murmurs coming from the women behind the main desk and the rhythmic tapping of her heels on the linoleum floor. Taking another turn, she finally found her destination: room 410.

'Logan Reese,' despite the raging butterflies in her stomach and the pounding of her heart on her ribcage, the mere thought of that name immediately brought a smile to her face.

"Here goes," she whispered to herself, turning the metal door knob.

* * *

**Please review with more than just "update soon!" or "awesome story!" Thanks!**

If you haven't seen it yet, check out the trailer I made for this fanfic! Just go to my profile and look under "In Progress."

Until next time!

Always, Mina


	2. Some Things Change, Some Don't

I'm SO sorry for making you guys wait for almost a month for this chapter! So many things came up (my hard drive getting corrupted, school starting up again, and writer's block) and it was just so hectic. I _really _appreciate your patience. I felt so bad for taking so long on this chapter that I stayed up late just to finish it for you guys. (It is now 6am in the morning and I haven't had any sleep yet, gah). That's how much I love you guys! Haha

Anyway, please excuse any mistakes you may find (and I'm sure you'll find several) in this for it has not been beta'd. My beta is still working on the prologue and I wouldn't want to load her with a bunch of things to beta. Plus I think you guys waited long enough for this chapter. So, let's get things going and read on!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Some Things Change, Some Don't

_-Quogan is love-_

A lot of things could change in four months.

A person's physical appearance, area of residency, school, and for some, even their entire personality. Between siblings, Dustin and Zoey Brooks, however, the only changes that were noticeable between them were merely physical. Dustin had grown quite a bit over summer break and Zoey could already tell that by the time he became a senior he would pass her height. However, despite this growth spurt, Zoey was still a good four inches taller than him – something she was happy for. But she knew, no matter how tall Dustin ended up to be, she would always see him as her – sometimes annoying – loveable little brother.

As for Zoey herself, she hadn't changed much personality wise. Like her brother, the only noticeable difference in her would be her hair – she had decided to grow it out so now it reached up to her mid back – and the light tan from all the times she and Chase snuck away to the beach during her lunch break. Her glossed lips curled into a smile at the memories. The pass four months definitely were _the best_ she ever spent for summer break. Not only was she able to work at a hotel known for their frequent celebrity guests – many of whom she had been lucky enough to meet – and make some money along the way, she was also able to spend quality time with her best friend/boyfriend.

As much as she enjoyed her summer in Hawaii, though, Zoey had to admit that it was nice to be back in school. She missed her dorm, their awesome lounge, and even the strange events that always seemed to happen only at PCA. But what she really missed the most were all her friends. She couldn't wait to see them again and hear how their summers went. How did Lola's summer job tutoring kids go? What did Michael do for his seventeenth birthday? Had Quinn managed to fix the glitches in that weird invention she had been working on last semester? Zoey could hardly believe it herself, but she was actually wondering how Logan's summer went too. Before she and Chase got on the flight to Hawaii, she had made sure to pack her laptop with her so she could at least e-mail their friends. E-mailing proved to be much easier and less costly compared to four phone calls to two different states, plus London. Not all of her e-mails were answered though. Lisa was the first to reply while Quinn and Lola both replied to her in one e-mail because it was during the week Quinn was staying over at Lola's. Michael had only replied to her first e-mail but she never received a reply to the 'happy birthday' one she sent on the day of his party. She made a mental note to ask him about that later when she saw him.

Zoey sighed in relief at the sight of Fulton Hall. They really should make the student drop-off area closer to the dorms. Pulling the strap of her bag higher to prevent it from falling, she continued to make her way over to the dormitories. As usual, Dustin – who had been helping her with her things – had run off the moment his friends invited him to go to the beach, leaving Zoey with two bags over her shoulders, a duffle bag, and of course her favorite stuffed octopus plushy in her arms.

Before she was even able to reach the automatic doors, Zoey heard someone call her name. She turned around and the moment she did, brown eyes met a pair of familiar smoky green ones.

"James?"

The blonde before her gave a small smile, "Hey Zoey, it's been a while."

.

"Are you absolutely sure that you're well enough to go back to school?"

Sighing, Logan replied exasperatedly, "for the hundredth time, Rachel, yes! It's almost been two months since I got out of the hospital; I'm pretty sure that I'll be fine. It's not like I have any broken bones or anything."

Twisting her body so she could face the boy sitting next to her, Rachel stared at him in disbelief, "you may not have any broken bones but you still haven't regained all your memories yet. What if going back to school only stresses you out and causes you to have permanent brain damage or something!"

He knew she was only concerned about him and he was thankful for that, but her constant nagging was seriously getting on his nerves. So much for those anger management classes. "You know what's stressing me out? You are! Can't you stop nagging me for at least five minutes so I can listen to myself think?" Silence enveloped the two teens in the hummer limo, the tension making the air thick after his outburst.

Wanting to get rid of the tension quickly, Rachel sighed in defeat and rested her head against his shoulder. When he didn't pull away or say anything she smiled, taking that as a sign that he wasn't as angry as she thought he was.

"Logi Bear," she cooed, using the nickname she had given him, completely missing the slight cringe on his face when she said it. "Don't be mad, okay? I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you; it really scared me when I came into the hospital that day and you said… you didn't remember me." Her voice dropped to a whisper, sadness mixed into her words.

Now that day Logan could remember quite clearly…

_It had been three days since he first woke up and Logan still couldn't believe that he was the son of a rich television/movie producer. Besides the nurses and doctors who periodically checked up on him, Malcolm and Chauncey were the only people he talked to, the latter being the only ones telling him stories of his forgotten past. So far, besides all the basics, all Logan knew was that his father had many ex-wives, – one of which was his mother – he's attending a boarding school called Pacific Coast Academy, and that no one outside of the hospital knew that he had amnesia, much less about the accident. His dad may be a rich and famous producer but that didn't mean the paparazzi paid much attention to his life too, and that's how Malcolm wanted to keep it. He would pay every known media source in the city of Los Angeles if need be._

_Turning to lie on his left side, Logan looked up at the door when it clicked open. He had fully been expecting his dad or one of the nurses to walk in, so he was completely surprised and puzzled when a girl about his age stepped inside. Strands of her long brown hair covered her shoulders as she rushed over to his bedside, silver heels tapping on the floor._

"_Logan! Oh my god, are you okay?"_

_Leaning backwards to distance himself from the strange girl, Logan's eyes shifted left and right before he answered, "uh, yeah…?"_

_The girl began to lean over, possibly trying to hug him but stopped midway, afraid that she might hurt him further. Instead, she placed a kiss on his cheek, leaving a more than confused Logan. "I'm so sorry I couldn't come sooner, baby," she pulled a chair over and held his hand in hers. "I was out of town with my parents but when I found out what happened I rushed over here as soon as I could. You must be mad at me."_

_When she began to rub her cheek against his hand, Logan, feeling uncomfortable, pulled away beginning to think this girl was some crazed fan or something. "What are you doing? Who are you?"_

_There was a pause of silence before she jolted up and stared into his eyes. "L-Logan? Wh-what are you talking about?"_

_Before he could answer – much to Logan's relief – Malcolm stepped into the room. Just in time! Now his dad can get this strange girl away from him and-_

"_Oh, Rachel you're here early," he gave the girl a small smile, oblivious to her discontent. What? His dad knew this weirdo? "I told you that you didn't need to-"_

"_W-why d-doesn't he know me?" Rachel asked, barely able to get the words out as she stood, eyes beginning to tear up._

_Malcolm gave her a sad smile and squeezed her shoulder comfortingly, urging her to sit back down. Teary brown eyes stared up at him, dreading his answer, "I spoke to his doctors and after doing some tests to make sure, they've come to the conclusion that… he has retrograde amnesia."_

"_Dad, you know her?" Logan asked with confused eyes. "Who is she?"_

_Malcolm turned his gaze to his son, "I just met her last night." He looked at the distraught girl then back at Logan before continuing, "She's your girlfriend, Logan."_

Rachel snuggled deeper into him, wrapping her arms around his torso and spoke softly, "I thought I lost you…"

Feelings of annoyance were completely replaced by guilt as his brown eyes softened, "But you didn't, Rach." Logan sighed, wrapping an arm around her, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze, "I'm here now, aren't I?" She looked up at him and smiled at his words.

_Logan paused, eyes moving back and forth from his dad, who obviously had been spending too much time in the hospital, and this Rachel girl, who obviously was a delusional fan of his._

_She took slow deep breaths to regain her composure before asking, "what's 'retrograde amnesia'? Can it be cured? There has to be a way to fix him!"_

_The sad look in his eyes never left. It was obvious that this girl cared about Logan very much and he was happy for him. He didn't want Logan to end up like him – with several ex-wives and no stable relationship. "It's a condition that affects the brain. Besides for the general things, such as what the color blue is, Logan doesn't remember anything that happened prior to the onset of amnesia." Malcolm bent over so that his elbows were atop his knees, hands clasped underneath his chin, "As for a cure, the doctors say that there is none." Rachel gasped, hand covering her mouth as stray tears trickled down her cheeks. "But, we can help him by jogging his memory. They said exposing him to significant events in his life will help him regain his memories faster."_

_Rachel stared at the polished floor, an unreadable expression on her face. The white tiles sparkled ever so often; glittering specs reflecting the light, beside grey non-reflective ones. The purse at her side had a similar shade of grey but, like the reflective specs, sparkled in the light with even the slightest movement her body made. After a few silent moments, dark brown eyes met Logan's before drawing closer to him. He squirmed and scooted ever so slightly under her intense gaze._

"_Logan," her voice was soft, but had a serious tone to it, "you really don't… remember me, do you?" She was answered with the shaking of his head. A ghost of a smile appeared on her glossy pink lips as she stopped her approach to reach into her purse. Logan stared with furrowed brows as she pulled out a small rectangular paper out of her purse, looking back at her face once she started to come closer. Noticing his discomfort, Rachel stopped and sat on the side of his bed, facing him. "I'm Rachel Bonnie Sinclair," she paused to search his eyes for any sign of recognition. Nothing. She handed him the object in her hands and continued, "I'm your girlfriend of six months."_

_Logan flipped it over and discovered that it was a photo. It was a photo of him and a girl with long brown hair, the edge of their foreheads slightly touching as he grinned smugly and she smiled brightly. She wore a yellow tank top as he had an arm around her shoulder. There was no doubt about it. It was a photo of him and Rachel._

"I never asked before," Logan asked, lightly tapping her shoulder, "but what did my dad mean when he said that he barely met you the night before you came?"

"I'm sorry," she apologized, releasing her hold on him as she moved backwards so she wasn't leaning on him too much. "I know we agreed to keep our relationship a secret, but I needed to tell your dad who I was so he would let me in to see you." Logan nodded slightly, absorbing her words. A couple of weeks after he was released from the hospital, he found out a lot about himself and how he was at school; one of which, was that he and Rachel decided to keep their relationship a secret. "I didn't want him to think I was some crazed stalker or something after all," she added as-a-matter-of-factly.

"True," he chuckled lightly, "I'm surprised I haven't met one yet, considering how many girls I dated in the past." During several of his talks with his dad, Logan had managed to recall the many dates he had in the past three years of high school. Most of them were vague but it was enough to remind him of the impressive dating record he had. "What did you do? Scare them off?" he asked facetiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she answered with a grin, eyes with a mischievous sparkle in them. "Oh, I just remembered!" she exclaimed suddenly, flipping her hair to the side as she turned to directly face him. "When we get to school and finish unpacking, I need to talk to you okay? It's about your friends."

Logan gave her a puzzled look, "About my friends? What about them?"

"Well, let's just say that your friends and I don't really see eye to eye."

"Huh?" What was she talking about? He hadn't talked to any of his friends – and wouldn't even have known how they looked like if it weren't for Rachel showing him pictures of them – the whole two months he had been back home from the hospital. According to Rachel, although he and his friends got along and talked during school, they didn't really keep in touch during vacation.

"I'll explain later," she reassured, settling back into his arms as the limo continued to make its way to Pacific Coast Academy.

.

'I'm not gonna lose this time!' he thought determinedly, panting as he ran across the courtyard, dodging passersby.

"I am so gonna win this Chase!" the teen beside him taunted, panting as well but keeping up the pace, his bags flailing around him dangerously.

"We'll see about that Michael!" He wanted to keep any sort of conversation short; he needed his breath for something more important, like breathing while sprinting across campus towards Maxwell Hall. His heavy luggage, however, was making it more difficult for him. Why hadn't he learned to pack light for the first day?

Their dormitory was only two more buildings away but Chase was already beginning to slow down. He refused to lose again though. Last time, he was up against Michael _and _Logan for the single bed, but with Logan nowhere in sight… things just became a little bit easier for Chase. Now all he had to do was beat Michael to the room. Michael, being on both the football _and_ basket ball team, was still in good shape and was less tired, or at least seemed like it, compared Chase so he had an advantage. But Chase refused to lose that easily. This time was different. This time they were the seniors of PCA. This time the single bed was his!

Dodging yet another student that failed to notice their intense race going on, Michael almost lost his footing but, luckily, quickly managed to balance himself. Chase was slightly falling behind and Michael knew that he must have been getting tired. As long as he kept his pace and made a mad dash for their room once they were inside the building, Michael was sure that he would be victorious. All he had to do now was make it across the courtyard and around the administrative building then he would be at the door of Maxwell Hall. The single bed was just within reach! Just as Michael was about to exit the courtyard, however, he noticed a familiar girl standing off to the side talking to an all too familiar guy. It was Greg, Lisa's ex-boyfriend, talking and laughing with… was it… yes it was! That was Lisa! _His_ Lisa!

Keeping his pace and taking occasional glances to the ground in front of him, Michael glared daggers at the guy currently making Lisa laugh. Why was Lisa even talking to the guy? Didn't they stop talking once Lisa broke up with him? Michael trusted Lisa – no doubt about that – but seeing her talk to her _ex-boyfriend_, and actually have a good time doing so, was bothering him to no end. For the sake of his sanity, he just had to take her away from that Greg guy. But how? He didn't want to give up the race and lose the single bed, but he didn't want to leave Lisa all alone talking to that guy either. 'Argh! What do I do?' Michael thought with frustration, torn between two choices. If only there was some way he could distract Chase, long enough to give him some time to drag Lisa away… wait, there was!

"Hey Chase!" Michael called over his shoulder, "Isn't that Zoey over there?"

At the mention of his girlfriend's name, Chase began to slow his pace to look around, "Zoey? Where?" Unfortunately, for Chase, he didn't notice the rather large rock that was in his path while he excitedly looked around for said blonde. He fell to the floor with a cry, luggage falling and scattering all around him. "Ow!"

Not wasting any time, as soon as he heard Chase fall, Michael made a mad dash towards his girlfriend.

"Lisa!" he called over, panting as he came closer.

"Hey, Michael," she greeted him with a sweet smile that was soon replaced with confusion when he grabbed her arm. "What's wrong? Have you been running?"

Ignoring her questions, Michael continued to glare at Greg as best as he could while trying to catch his breath. "Mind if I borrow _my girlfriend_ for a minute?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"Well, actually I was just-" he didn't even wait for him to finish, as Michael began to pull Lisa away by her arm.

"Didn't think so. C'mon Lisa! I have to tell you something!"

"Michael, what's going on? What's the rush?"

"I'll explain later, for now just… run with me!" Readjusting his duffle bag over his shoulder and with said girlfriend in tow, Michael began to make his way towards Maxwell Hall again. Lisa, however, was getting tired of being dragged around without any explanation whatsoever and twisted her arm free from his grasp, causing him to stop as well.

"Michael!" she yelled rather irritably. "What the hell is going on! Why are you dragging me with you?"

He looked back to where Chase had fallen and noticed that he was no longer there. Using his hand to shade his eyes from the sun, Michael looked over to the entrance of Maxwell Hall and saw Chase a few feet away from its doors. 'Ah, crap!'

"I'm so sorry for dragging you, Lisa," Michael quickly apologized, hoping that he could catch up with Chase if he ran as if his life depended on it. "But I promise, I'll explain later. I just need to get to my room before Chase does. Bye!" He swooped down and gave her a chaste kiss on her cheek before running off yet again. Lisa – still confused as ever – stared on as Michael sprinted towards the dormitories, but before he was too far to hear she heard him call over to her.

"Don't talk to that guy, okay!"

Inside Maxwell Hall, Chase was finding it rather difficult to move, especially with the halls crowded with students roaming around looking for their rooms. His throat was dry, sweat was drenching his new yellow shirt, and he began to cough involuntarily. As long as he made it to the room before Michael did, though, it would be all worth it. 'Just a little more! Almost there!' Students looked at him strangely and some watched with interest, as an exhausted looking Chase practically dragged himself and his luggage around the halls. Behind him – separated by only a handful of students – was one of his roommates making an equally desperate dash over to their room. It wasn't long until the door with the whiteboard that read 'Chase, Logan, Michael' on it came into view. Feeling a sudden surge of extra energy go through his veins, Chase dropped some luggage outside of their room as he grabbed onto the door knob, pushed it open, and jumped onto the prize. Lying on the empty mattress, he tried to calm his frantically beating heart, chest heaving with every breath he took. It wasn't long until Michael came running into the room, disappointment on his face when he saw Chase lying on the single bed. "Aw, man!"

Smiling tiredly, Chase replied hoarsely, "The…single bed… is… mine! Finally!"

.

"Zoey, you always get the single bed. Why change that now?"

"That's exactly why!" Zoey pointed out, straightening up from making her bed – which was now the bed below Lola's – to face her roommate. "Quinn, this is our last year here and ever since I started going to PCA, I've _always_ gotten the single bed. I've never even _tried_ a bunk bed before."

Quinn raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Really?

"Yes," she walked over and stood before Quinn, giving her a pleading look. "Please, Quinn? Please?"

Rolling her eyes playfully, Quinn relented, "Alright, but only if you're sure about this."

"Absolutely," Zoey nodded, smiling as she gave Quinn a hug, "Thanks Quinn!"

Once they parted both girls continued to silently make their beds and unpack. They still had the same room and everything was just how they had left it. Well, except for the lack of decorations and furniture – Coco had informed them that they would be receiving their new furniture later in the evening after dinner.

During her unpacking, Quinn suddenly stopped, remembering something that she meant to ask Zoey. "Hey Zoey?"

After placing the last articles of undergarments into the drawer, she pushed it closed, "Yeah?"

"Was that James I saw coming out of our room earlier?" When she arrived and began to make her way towards room 101, Quinn saw a tall blonde boy exit their room. From the distance and angle she was at, it looked like James but she wasn't so sure at the time. After thinking about it though, and realizing that Zoey was already inside the room before he left, she was sure that it was James. She just wanted Zoey to tell her herself. After their junior prom, James began to distance himself from the group and even though he said that he wasn't doing that, it was obvious that he was. With Chase back and dating Zoey once again, they knew it must have been awkward for him, so he probably thought distancing himself was the best thing to do.

Without even the slightest pause, Zoey gave a simple nod and continued to pull things out of her bag, "Yeah, it was."

Quinn waited for Zoey to continue but when she didn't, she began to get impatient, "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Well, what was he doing here? Did you guys talk? What did you guys talk about? What happened!" Quinn bombarded her with questions, very impatient and really curious about James's sudden appearance.

Zoey looked up from her cross-legged position on the floor, "It was nothing, Quinn. He was just helping me carry some of my stuff to the room then we started talking for a bit," She didn't know what was there to get worked up about.

"Really? About what?"

Zoey simply shrugged her shoulders, trying to refold a shirt in her lap, "Nothing really. He just apologized for being distant with us last semester and said that he wants to be friends with us again. You know, part of the group."

"Really? That's great!" Quinn exclaimed. It would be awesome to have James hang out with them again. Even though he hadn't been friends with them for even an entire year yet, they still considered him as a good friend and part of their group. "Um, wait a minute…"

"What?"

"Does Chase… know about James?" Quinn asked slowly.

Zoey rolled her eyes as if the answer was right in front of them, "Of course he knows about James. I told Chase _everything_ after he got back from England." To the best of her ability, she had told him everything that she could remember that went on after he left and when she returned from England… including James. Yes, it had been awkward, and somewhat difficult, to tell him at first but he couldn't really blame her for dating someone else. When they 'broke up', Chase and Zoey agreed that they were both free to date anyone they might meet. Trying to keep a long distance relationship through webcam and occasional phone calls would have been too difficult and they both knew that.

Quinn looked rather surprised, "You did?"

"Yes, I did…" a sudden thought came to her and Quinn could notice the hesitation in her body movements. Zoey slowly met her friend's eyes, "Well, almost everything."

"_Almost_ everything?" Quinn asked suspiciously, slowing beginning to worry, "What did you leave out?"

"Um…" Zoey began to fiddle with her fingers, looking at the ground nervously. "Well…"

"Was it how you and James got together?"

"No, that was one of the first things he asked about James…"

"Was it when we all helped set up a beach dinner for you guys at the volleyball courts?"

"No…"

"Was it how you and James were nominated for 'cutest couple' for Junior Prom?"

"No-" Zoey looked up at Quinn confusedly, "I thought those were just rumors?"

Quinn threw her arms up in defeat. "Zoey! What did you not tell Chase about you and James?"

Finally giving in, Zoey exclaimed, "The necklace!"

…

Silence filled the room as Quinn absorbed her words. Zoey looked at her roommate in anticipation, the nervousness in her stomach growing by the second. Was it really _that_ bad that she didn't tell Chase about the necklace James gave her? The necklace that James practically used all of his savings to buy for her? The necklace that said "'I love you' – James" behind it? The necklace that she still had?

* * *

**Please review with more than just "update soon!" or "awesome story!" Thanks!**

This chapter was basically just so everyone could come back to school so that _real_ drama can start. I hope it didn't disappoint! Since school started up again, I don't know when I'll be able to update again but I'll do my best. As long as I continue to get reviews I'll definitely see this story through to the end! Hehe

Until next time!

Always, Mina


End file.
